


Don't cry

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Waking up at 4:27 am from an unknown knocking at his door is not one of the ways Seonghwa expected to wake up by.





	Don't cry

         Waking up at 4:27 am from an unknown knocking at his door is not one of the ways Seonghwa expected to wake up by. He sat up sluggishly as he rubbed his tired eyes. The male turned his head towards the window at the faint sound of rain falling against it. He groaned, pushing off his blanket and getting up, socked feet skidding across the ground as he walked to the door. As the knocking continued, he walked faster, unlocking the door and opening it a crack. His eyes widened as he took in the sight infront of him.

   Infront of the elder was San, thoroughly drenched from the rain with a few bags hanging upon his shoulder and in his hand as tears fell from his eyes. Seonghwa's shocked figure pushed the door opened and grabbed the crying male, pulling him into the apartment, quickly locking the door. He frowned as the younger stood still, head facing the floor. "San?" He called out, turning the younger around. The younger looked up quickly before immediately looking back down. 

  Seonghwa's frown didn't disappear as he walked to his room, footsteps light and fast as he picked out a shirt and pants for the younger to wear. Walking back, he held out the clothing to the ash-haired male. "You're soaking Sannie". Said male looked up, taking the clothes and walking over to the bathroom.  As the lock clicked, he walked towards the kitchen, pulling out a pot and filling it with water. 'Why was the younger up at such a late time? Why was he crying?' The raven haired male let his thoughts wonder about the male as he placed the pot on the stove and turned it on. He walked over to the cabinets, taking two mugs and placing the tea packets in them. 

 Now, Seonghwa wasn't one to assume, but he was worried for the younger. They've known eachother since the beginning of highschool when the younger proudly walked up to him and eagerly asked to be his friend. San was always smiling, happy about everything, so seeing his tear streaked face instead of his smiling one put the elder on edge. (Not because he liked him- of course not-)

   He quickly shook his head as bad thoughts as of what could've happened to San ran through his head as he poured the boiling water into the mugs. He turned his head to the bathroom door opening as the shorter stepped out. "San" He spoke, walking up to the younger and passing him a mug. Seonghwa gripped San's shoulder and walked over to his bedroom quietly. They sat down on the bed, silence lingering in the tense air. 

  Seonghwa took initiative, turning his head. "What happened Sannie?" The younger coughed suddenly, scaring the elder. He quickly took the mug and placed it on the nightstand as he patted the younger's back. After his coughing fit was over, the younger looked up at the raven-haired male. Their eyes locked as they stared into eachother's eyes for a while. Seonghwa's soft onyx eyes revealed concern, worry and confusion while the others reflected hurt and sadness.

  San was the first to look away, whispering. "they kicked me out" Seonghwa blinked. Then blinked again. "They what?" 

"They kicked me out, h-hyung. T-they found out" Seonghwa's eyes softened as the younger started to cry. He pulled the smaller into a hug, cradling his head into his chest with one hand, the other wrapped around his back, rubbing it as the younger poured his emotions out into his shirt. They sat there, Seonghwa rocking them back and forth until the younger's cries lowered into sniffles and whimpering. 

     He quickly pulled them onto the bed instead of the edge. "You told them that you're bi?" The smaller nodded as Seonghwa pulled the blanket over them after turning off the lamp in his room. He felt bad, he always knew that the ash-dyed hair male's parents weren't supportive of him in some wicked and cruel way. 

       He gently pushed the male's hair away from his face and pressed his lips to his forehead, eliciting a giggle from the younger. He didn't need the lights on to know that the younger was grinning widely, dimples and all. He smiled and laid butterfly kisses to the younger's face as the younger continued to laugh, squirming. "That's their loss, they lost a cutie"

  San smile died down as he buried his face into the elder's neck. "I'm gonna have to live with you for a while hyungie-" "I don't mind Sannie, don't worry". Seonghwa felt a pair of lips gently peck his neck and grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger. "Sleep now, we have alot to do tomorrow" he smiled, running his hands through the younger's hair. 

   Waking up at 4:27 am from an unknown knocking at his door is not one of the ways Seonghwa expected to wake up by, but he didn't mind.


End file.
